The Legend of Himura Kenshin
by Crystal Renee
Summary: Just a basic sketch of one character’s thoughts through each episode of Kenshin, during one of the most powerful moments in each episode. The characters who are represented vary according to my creativity at the time.
1. Episode 1: The Legendary Swordsman

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kenshin. I am just an obsessor of his awesome skills and red hair.

**Author's Notes:** WELL! Tell me if this works. I'm using html for the time with my new fic, so if you see weird symbols alert me to the fact. Now! To the story! This is actually just a collection of the RK episodes, and I'm telling them from the point of view of some character, during a powerful moment in the episode (or one I found intriguing. ). So I hope you enjoy.

_**The Legend of Himura Kenshin**_

**EPISODE 1- The Legendary Swordsman... A Man Who Fights for Love**

_Kaoru's View_

That was... amazing. I've never seen anything so quick and precise. In all truth, I coudln't even really see what happened, only the ending product.

I was on the floor, surrounded by unconcious men, all knocked out by that red-haired wanderer. The Battousai, true and pure. I never expected him to come back, yet alone to help me.

He doesn't seem like much at your first glance. Thin, short and poor, you can tell. He is a wonderer, who carries a sword, a reverse blade, with a vow not to kill. Defiantly not someone you'd expect to be the great Battousai.

"You jerk! So your going to leave me here all alone, you're not going to offer me any help at all? I can't rebuild the Kasshin style all alone. I told you I didn't care about your past and I meant it!" I shoutered without really realizing it.

Funny, here I am begging the Battousai to stay with me, without even a hint of anger toward the fact that he lied to me the first time we met. He said he wasn't the Battousai, simply a wanderer.

He was a wanderer, now. I wonder what his name is?  
"Himura. It's Kenshin Himura."

Did I just ask that outloud? No matter, I know his name and now I can hunt him down if I feel like it. That's a funny thought actually. I don't doubt I would do that if I decided I was going to.

And to think, the Battousai saw me naked and let me lock him in the shed! I'll be sure to get him back for that. Someday.

"I guess you should be on your way, Kenshin."

It's easier to stay turned around and not watch him leave. So much easier. I can hear the door shut, and now I'm lonely again. To clean up the mess that he made. I'm feeling really cold and numb. This always happens. I find someone and then they leave me here. Alone.

Strange, I barely know him, yet, I miss him already. I really need to get out and meet more people, if I'm starting to miss people I barely know. I get attached to people too easily for my own good.

"I must admit I'm a bit tired of wandering."

What... was that him? Is he still here? Turn aorund you baka, before he does decide to leave.

Still there. He's still standing there. He didn't leave me. He didn't make me stay lonely.

I smile now, out of relief. I won't be lonely... at least not for a little while. I've got this wanderer. He can leave at anytime. And I can't stop him when he decides to. The Battousai has many enemies and I know I'm putting myself in a lot of vunerable places.

But to not be lonely, it's worth it. Even if he may leave again.

But maybe I can make him stay.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So that didn't suck, did it? I want honest opinions. I made sure to get opinions from some of my reviewers before hand (Irene, Dina, Joyce,Laura, Black Twilight, Michi, Kat, etc..) and thanks to them I'm posting this. So this entire story will be dedicated to all of those who saw the story before it was posted. You are my inspiration. 

Love and hugs,

Crystal Renee


	2. Episode 2: The Brat Samurai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kenshin. I just own a few pictures. Heck, to be truthful, I don't even really own this idea. I'm just going through all of the episodes and writing what I think the characters felt! Wow. I'm real creative, huh? 

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the reviews! I feel very good. Now, I know the last chapter was short, but there is a reason for this. I'm following the RK story, and writing character sketches, which is basically a characters view on a certain aspect of each RK episode. Eventually I may get into the Samurai X movies, also, but that is why the chapters are so small. They will continue to be short, but the length of the story (95 chapters overall) if I don't skip any episodes (like obvious fillers) will make for it.

**_The Legend of Himura Kenshin_**

**EPISODE 2- A Brat Samurai... Why Won't You be My Student?**

_Yahiko's View_

Why wouldn't' they let me do this on my own? I would have been fine by myself, I am a Myoujin! It's not that ugly girls job to protect me, and I didn't need that red-haired, pink wearing samurai, either.

And I really don't' appreciate being carried anywhere! I can walk, I can't this guy see that I have legs and feet?

Everything was fine. I was paying off a debt by pick pocketing. Not too prideful, but it would get those yuzaka guys off my back, then I have to do it. Turns out they're just a bunch of dam liars. But what was I supposed to expect, monks of Buddha?

Actually, I could have lived with that false reason for a long time. I wasn't disheartened yet. Nothing could get rid of my pride. Nothing will. The red haired man told me to keep my pride, and I already knew that. Does he think I'm brainless or something? I may have worked for a gang as a pickpocket, but that doesn't mean I don't know stuff!

None of this would have happened if it weren't for that boy and his grandfather. After taking his money, I had to give it back. Something tugged at me and made me feel guilty, knowing I would be the reason the little boy wouldn't get his gift. Unlike myself, and knowing the consequences, I gave it back as discreetly as I possible could.

But he saw me.

That damn wimpy, pink clad wanderer with the stupid reverse blade sword had caught me. Well, you can't exactly call him wimpy or his sword stupid. After all, it is a real sword, unlike a certain ugly girl's little practice toy.

But it was still his fault I got in trouble. If I hadn't of tried to get revenge on him for catching me by stealing his money, then they would have never come after me and maybe I could have brought something back to pay off that debt.

And because I did try and steal his wallet, that stupid ugly girl went ahead and risked her life. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. Stupid raccoon doesn't think before she acts, that's obvious. I have to admit, though, she did best a lot of them with that dumb practice sword of hers.

Must have been luck. It had to be luck. No one that ugly can be that good.

She still needed that pink wearing wandered in the end to save her, anyway. I was waiting for someone to slash his sorry butt dead. I never expected him to be the one who blasted someone into the ceiling. Truthfully, I didn't even think he knew how to use his sword. And to think, he never even took it out of its sheath.

And he still scared them all.

They all backed down, just like that, no more of a scuffle. And here I am, being carried over pinky's shoulder. He said he was going to get my wounds treated.

I don't need anyone, can't these too see this? I'm fine all on my own!

I wish people didn't need to protect me all the time. It makes me feel weak and I don't want to be weak, I want to be strong like my father. Someway, I'll become stronger.

Maybe this wanderer with the reverse blade sword could teach me?

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well, yes, that was Yahiko. You may be asking why he's acting like he hates Kenshin. You've got to think, Yahiko's really prideful and this was their first meeting and Kenshin's treating him like a kid and we all know Yahiko wants to be treated like a man. So yeah, does it make sense now? I didn't think Yahiko really knew Kenshin and Kaoru's names yet when they were on the bridge on the way back to Kaoru's dojo, so I just pretended that he didn't. Hope you guys liked it. 

Love and hugs,

Crystal Renee

PS- Look for the next update sometime after Christmas. I need to get my DVDs first. This one I did from memory!


	3. Episode 3: The Swordsman of Sorrow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kenshin. Kaoru owns him. And Sano owes him some money... 

**Author's Notes:** I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've had my Kenshin DVDs and look at this, I never even got around to updating. I'm so stupid, apologize for my horrible lacking. You will forgive me, won' t you? PLEASE: begs to you all : I'm really busy. But I was determined to update all of my stories before my birthday, January 5th. So far the only other story, besides this one, that needs to be updated is Building The Hitokiri, and I'm already ready to update that one, too. Well, here we go.

**_The Legend of Himura Kenshin_**

**EPISODE 3- Swordsman of Sorrow... The Man Who Slays His Past**

_Yamagata's View_

You are a fool, Himura, but a righteous fool. You have slain so many over the course of the revolution, for ideals you could believe in. I would have expected that you would have accepted the position in the government that you fought for. But considering your duties as manslaughter... I never even heard you consider them so over the course of the Bakumatsu. Something has changed in you over this past decade, something I can't place.

But in a sense, you are right. Using my authority to get people to do what I want is what has created so many corrupt politicians and other powerful leaders, and I do not wish to push such a burden upon you. You seem to be happier now, anyway, and I don't wish to be the cause of your limited peace becoming shattered.

I stand firm on my words, though. One man cannot do much to protect a nation with one sword. He cannot change the world and he cannot hope to bring peace to everyone around him. Even with your inhuman strength and Hiten Mitsurugi skills, you can only do so much.

You wish to repent for your sins, although they are forgivable already. You didn't kill men for the pleasure of it; you did it to save innocent lives, just as you are striving so hard to do now. Even with a reverse bladed sword, I don't believe you will be able to get rid of the demons that plague your heart, or the ones that haunt your mind. You killed for a righteous reason, Himura, one that is excusable and saved many lives. Sacrifices must be made, but as I see you now, the weight of those sacrifices will forever take rest upon your shoulders.

You can't expect to right wrongs that were never committed, Himura, nor can you expect for people to accept what you did. Not many understand the logic behind your existence, but I see you aren't able to accept it yourself. But I won't stop you- this is your choice. I know how much the deaths you caused weighed on your heart- and the one that was never supposed to happen, is the one thing that holding you back from that young boy standing next to you, and the fiery woman to your left.

In all truth, you haven't changed. Your radical ideas though, that is what has shifted in your life. You vow never to kill in defiance of the noble deeds you performed during the Bakumatsu. I do not look down upon you for that, and I'm certain the people who stand next to you in all this do not frown upon them either. You have grown wiser, and your words are more cunning. I don't believe you will be tricked into some of the things you were back when you were a teenager. But, even with your newfound idealism, you are still the same Kenshin Himura I knew back during the revolution. You're still as straightforward as ever, and you're goals are just as high and impossible as before. Yet someone, you managed have to slip into your new lifestyle and like it, I am sure.

I will continue to stand by my statement, Himura. The times of changed, and with the anti-sword law, the samurai class has vanished. You must understand that one man with one sword can't expect to make much difference in the new world. But somehow, your words shock me, yet keep me humble.

"Even if it only the handful of people I happen to meet on the street or in my home, I can still protect them with one sword."

That statement is true as day. But, I won't give up, Himura. Even you can't deny the things that are corrupting our new era, and one day, you will come to help again.

I wonder if you will be able to keep these new, noble ideals then.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** YAY! I wrote it! I hope it sounded refined. That's how Yamagata rubs off on me, that's why I wrote it that way. I hope that didn't suck as much as I fear it did... : sighs : Yamagata was harder to write than I thought he'd be. Oh well. Please review!

Love and hugs,

Crystal Renee


	4. Episode 4: Bad!

**Disclaimer:** No ownership of Kenshin. Just an overreacting imagination. 

**Author's Notes:** Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! Technical difficulties! 1, my DVD players was at my grandma's house. 2, my DVDs were being borrowed. So I've been trying to get around to writing this chapter but I didn't get to it as soon as I would have liked. : sighs : I'm sorry, forgive me. Plus extra practice for cheerleading now and 2 games a week. Exams are coming up : sighs : which will determine our final grades for the semester. So double homework now. Not to mention emotional strain I've been under lately (lets just say I'm too stubborn. I've wanted to cry but I won't let myself cry), it's nto been fun. My cheerleading coach had a stroke, so she's in the ICU right now and we're being lead by our assisstant coach. Friends are making 'bad choices', and I'm stuck in the middle, being the peace keeper and the confident of the entire group. Oh well. There's been ups, yes, but that's my excuses for not writing sooner.

**_The Legend of Himura Kenshin_**

**EPISODE 4- Bad! Introducing Sanosuke, Fighter for Hire**

_Sanosuke's View_

I had a feeling that woman had no idea what to expect when she walked up to those three drunks. It was fool thing, but I'll give her credit. She was only trying to restore order. Lucky for her I stopped her fall or she would've flown through that wall behind us.

Now I think it's time I gave these three a piece of my mind. Women shouldn't be involved in fights, especially ones that have no reason for violence other than to get rid of those who are just there to keep the peace.

Seems to me like this whole thing blew out of proportion long ago, even before that sake glass hit that red haired guy in the back of head. He knew it was coming, I could see it in his stiffness as it flew at him. He just let hit him, obviously to keep that girl sitting in front of him from getting hurt. Seems to me like we have the same ideas herewomen don't need to be involved in fights. Maybe I could get to like this guy; he seems like a worthy opponent.

But right now I have more important things to attend to.

"Somehow, I always thought that democracy existed for the weak. Or is it that the democracy you fools preach is the freedom to get drunk, and give innocent folks a hard time with your big mouths?"

That's it. I hit the soft spot. About time I started picking my own fights instead of having to give in to wishes of everyone else because they're too weak or too afraid to fight them on their own. Wait a minute; did he just call me a bozo? Hmm, I have a feeling he's going to regret that later. And here I was even thinking about letting them off if Tae here wasn't in too bad of shape.

"I guess I wouldn't mind picking a fight for a change. I don't usually have a choice about who I fight with. But I can't stand to see other people abuse those who are weaker then they are. Something about that sorta bugs me, especially when it comes from hypocrites talking about the virtues of freedom and justice for all. That really pisses me off."

I like the anger in their eyes. It goes good with the red tinge that shows just how drunk they are. This should be an easy fight; they're movements are going to be off a lot and they don't seem too strong, just big on the beer bellies. Hmmm. I have a feeling they wouldn't even have been able to touch me even if they were sober. Well, take it outside he says. All right.

So this fight begins. How boring. The guy couldn't even hit me with a dagger. I broke his fingers and his arm. Well, if he's that much of a baby, lets see what I can do to even this out. How about I go and defeat him with one finger, and see how he likes those odds.

Well, that wasn't any fun. If he could fall down just by me flicking him, that guy really doesn't know when he's had too much. Well, that should keep them away from the Akabeko for a while.

So, that red-haired swordsman is out here watching this fight, and that girl he was protecting. She had her own two cents pushed in there at my defense. Interesting. Maybe I could get a good fight from that guy, he seems strong enough, even if he is small. But then again, I am abnormally tall.

Something tells me I don't need to challenge him because he'll refuse. I think I'll have a chance to fight him anyway. But hell, I ask just for the heck of it. You never know what could come of that. Besides, he seems oddly familiar from some reason. Maybe if I hadn't of drank any sake before I came here I could figure out why.

It's something about that red hair and that scar, those skills he used. Well, I have strange feeling I'll find out soon.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** AHH! I hope that didn't suck. I didn't get as in depth with Sano as I did with everyone else. Sano is hard to write. But I tried! If you notice, everyone says he's not that smart but look at some of the quotes I took DIRECTLY from the episode. Sano has some brains! He just doesn't always use them to their full potential!

Love and hugs,

Crystal Renee


	5. Episode 5: The Sakabatou vs Zanbatou

**Disclaimer:** No. You know, after a while it does get hard to write these because you tend to run out of ideas. . 

**Author's Notes:** HELLO: pokes you : Yes. It is me. Well. This chapter is going to be a little... different. Yes. The character I chose for this one ISN'T exactly a character. It's an inanimate object. : sweatdrops : I'm sorry guys, but I ran out of characters for this particular part and I think this would be a little more... Different? LOL! Well, here we goes! I need REVIEWS for this chapter so I know what you all think!

**_The Legend of Himura Kenshin_**

**EPISODE 5- The Sakabatou vs. Zanbtou: Beyond the Battle**

_The Zanbatou's View_

It's strange. Being chopped in half could mean so much to you in the end, couldn't it Sanosuke?

You used me all these years, barely ever actually needing to. I was there for all the wrong reasons; a way for you to vent your anger at the Meiji government for killing Captain Sagara and the rest of the Sekihotai. You placed your power with my weight and size in all the wrong places, Sanosuke, and in the end, that was your downfall.

A sword, much like I, cannot be swung without a focused and clear heart. If you let anger or hatred cloud your mind and reasons, it is that which will cause you to fail. In the end, it's like facing your own wrath that you so thirsted to drive upon your opponent.

That is not my use.

But, there was one instance in today final battle that you did do the right thing with my power. You used me to protect that woman and that boynot to find a way to justify what had happened to the people you have never forgotten and have always followed. You used me for a higher purpose, and in the end, as you saw, you won that. But, with your soul as clouded as it is with the imprinted impression of Captain Sagara and your loathsomeness to all Imperialists, you lost the one fight you were trying to win.

You were lucky your fate isn't as mine.

A lecture on the things you have forgotten and pushed away from your memory in order to feed your grudge and a punch to the face is better than being sliced in half without mercy, Sanosuke.

I hope you learned something here todayI cannot be your crutch for your pain and anger. I cannot be there to serve you as you fuel to battle everyone who did you wrong, or those that didn't. You're anger stops today.

The Battousai will show you a better way to live. Now, I can rest myself, in my two pieces. You can quit the fighter-for-hire business, and finally, begin to live a life that doesn't revolve around anger. I've served my purpose, even if it was twisted, and now, you must leave me behind along with so many other things you come to know and depend on.

Move on, Sanosuke.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay. That was a little weird, but I didn't know who else I could really do this on. I thought it was a little different and it was interesting. I hope you guys liked this new approach...

Love and hugs,

Crystal Renee


	6. Episode 6: The Appearance of Kurogasa

Disclaimer: OH! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR, I OWN KENSHIN! For real! See holds up plushie Ain't he cute? Ya'll fainted for nothing! 

**Author's Notes:** Man. Linkin Park is a good inspiration, huh? Well, this is Episode 6 and I hope you enjoy. The whole Jineh thing is one of my favorite parts of RKJineh is like the PERFECT evil dude! I've never even seen anyone more villiany than him. You can argue Shishio, but think about it. Even Shishio didn't use KAORU agaisnt Kenshin, now did he? No. He used Japan agaisnt him. I'm sure Kenshin would give up Japan for Kaoru, right?

_**The Legend of Himura Kenshin**_

**EPISODE 6- The Appearance of Kurogasa: Vistor From the Shadows**

_Kenshin's View_

What could I have done differently that would have prevented this?

I could have done so much more, but my body had paralyzed, my heart had ceased beating and my mind held only one thought. One simple, five letter word- a name- as I clutched onto the only thing I had; a small piece of cloth in my hands. And that cloth had a deep connection to the word that was floating in my head.

Kaoru.

Not Miss Kaoru. Just Kaoru, and how she could have slipped past my fingers so easily, into such bloody ones that held her like a caged animal. Even if my own hands are covered in blood, but at least this blood was dry and crusting away, unlike the ones that now held her agaisnt her will. I can't remember another time in my life I've ever had so many emotions running through me at once. Anger. Rage. Hatred.

Fear.

Time had slowed when I saw the immediate change in reaction on her face. One moment she had been smiling, the next second fear radiated from her normally smiling eyes. I never want to see fear in her eyes again. But... if I don't do something soon, I'll never see those eyes again.

Period.

Why hadn't I sense Jineh's prescence? What had possessed me not to reach for her and pull her back instantaniously?

All I did was watch as she defiantly struggled in his grasp, eyes closed. I cluthced that peice of cloth, her ribbon, as if the pressure I placed upon it could bring her back. It was like a lifeline at that moment; something I could take my rage out on, yet something that belonged to the one thing I was trying to protect.

"I take it this girl is your woman, Battousai?" Jineh laughed, holding her tighter. "Get mad Battousai. Be angerier than you've ever been before."

Jineh had no clue how right he really was with that assumpition, of Kaoru being my woman. Unwillingly I had claimed her as mine, but not aloud or through my actions. My heart decided that for me, long before then. The moment I vowed to protect her with my life. Which I was failing to do now. Kaoru, of whom I had sworn to protect, was my woman.

I heard her call my name and finally found my limbs and I ran. Not far, but I clutched the ribbon close. All I could do was scream the name of Karou's attacker.

Anger overpowered me then, and all though I realized why Jineh had done what he had, I was prepared, at any cost, to get Kaoru back. Safe. Even if it meant sacrificing all I had built in the past ten years.

Even if it mean giving Jineh exactly what he wantedinstant death from the Battousai's angry, bloody blade.

No one messes with Karou and gets away with it. They know this, that's why they attack her. If they want to bring out Battousai, they have to get to his heart. And Kaoru is his heart.

They're all such fools. Such ignorant fools, to want to lose their lives that bad they'd go to the extent of taking the one thing precious to me.

Anger is too soft of a word for me to use to describe my fury, but yet even with these indescribable feelings, I will stay the wanderer as long as I can. That's what she would want, but I know that if I have to, I will revert back to the manslayer and his killing ways, I will relive the carnage if it means she will be safe.

For Kaoru, I will kill if I must. And I will not regret it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay! THAT'S THE END OF PART 6! I had fun writing that one. I like to dig into Kenshin's mind. It's fun. He's a fun character to twist!

Love and hugs,

Crystal Renee


	7. Episdoe 7: Deathmatch Under The Moon

**Disclaimer:** What? Are you crazy? Come on! Is there ANYTHING in there: knocks on your head : There is? Oh. Maybe I'm the only one with a hallowhead, then? 

**Author's Notes:** The last chapter was... well received. Yes, I am happy with how that one turned out. Man, it's just that I love to see Kenshin go Battousai and I still say Jineh was the craziest of all the enemies Kenshin faced. Enishi was mentally ill thinking Kaoru was Tomoe and making Kenshin think Kaoru was dead, but lets put it this way. At least Kenshin didn't have to WATCH Kaoru suffer like he did when Jineh put the Shino no Ippou upon her, right? I don't know. Let's just be happy Enishi and Jineh weren't working together. That could have been... chaotic. : shivers :

_**The Legend of Himura Kenshin**_

**EPISODE 7- Deathmatch Under the Moon! Protect the one you Love**

_Kaoru's View_

Kenshin... no... he's being defeated. Kenshin can't lose! He's too strong to die out here by Jineh's tortured sword. He won't let himself die like this. I know he won't.

Oh Kami-sama, make him stand up again! Stop that blood that flowing from his wound...

Ken...

What just happened?

Kami-sama. I can't breathe. Jineh put a spell on me. Why can't I breathe? Magic isn't real; it's an illusion, so why can't I breathe anymore? Kenshin, stand up please...

"You bastard what have you done to Kaoru-dono?"

Did he just call Jineh... a bastard? Kenshin, what's going on in your head? Why is he using me like this? Do I really mean that much that you'd change your ways just to save me? Why is Jineh egging you on like this?

I have to conserve this breath. I have five minutes. That's it. Kenshin... get up please! I don't want to die here... please help me...

My head is pulsating now. The lack of oxygen to my system is causing me to feel limp. I refuse to close my eyes though. Kenshin still hasn't moved and Jineh is still trying to convince him to turn back to the Battousai, while I sit here, helpless. I hate being helpless. But I'm so lightheaded, that if I tried to do anything I'd fall over, faint, and die just like that.

I don't want to die suffocating.

Did Kenshin just... break Jineh's nose? I didn't even see that.

His... eyes.

Kenshin, what did you do? Please don't tell me you've...

"As you said, there is no time for talk. If you want me to kill you, then please hurry up and prepare for death."

You did. Kenshin, you can't go back to being a manslayer! I'd rather die like this than let you break your vow over me! Please, you have to realize that. You can't ruin what you've spent 10 whole years trying to establish; you can't stop your atonement just because of me. Do you know the guilt I would carry if you did? Do you have any idea what life would be like after that? I don't want to see you kill. I know you don't want to kill.

Let me die here so you can keep your vow.

Battou-jutsu stance.

He's going to kill him. Kenshin is really going to kill him. Jineh seems intimidated now. My sight is failing. Everything is going blurry. My entire body aches now. Why? Why does it have to be this way? Kenshin will kill Jineh, and it will have done nothing. I'll die anyway.

Kenshin, stop while you still can.

Jineh barely missed being hit with Kenshin's sakabatou. But... did Kenshin just use the sheath? He did it. He defeated him.

But why can't I breathe?

"To free the girl of the Shino no Ippou, you're going to have to kill me."

Oh no. Kenshin, don't! Stop!

"To protect Kaoru-dono, I shall become a manslayer once again!"

He flipped the blade.

I have to stop him. What use is the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu to me if I don't use it to protect the one I love, even if it is from himself? If I can't protect myself, then I can at least try to save him from the demon that he harbors within.

Kenshin, stop! Don't! Please! You've done so much, affected so many people's lives since you started your atonement, since I had you stay with me at the dojo. Don't end it all now. Kenshin... ...Kenshin...

Kenshin...

"Don't!"

I did it. He dropped the sword.

"Don't go back to being a manslayer. You can't use swordsmanship to kill."

He's running for me now. And I'm falling. I freed him. If I am to die now, I welcome this death full heartedly.

Kenshin, you can still remain a wanderer. And now... now... I welcome the black.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yeah. That was... strange. Probably not too good. It's hard to do something that's in the middle of a fight. You have to think that all the thoughts go fast, and Kaoru's would have been racing. I hope that was good! This is a longer one than usual, so be happy!

Love and hugs,

Crystal Renee


	8. Episode 8: A New Battle

**Disclaimer:** Not yet. I'm working on it. That's what this bazooka full of bagels is for. : pats her weapon : Yes. One day, I will shoot this baby and take over the anime industry: evil laugh : 

**Author's Notes:** I got pretty good reception for the last chapter, which is good to know you all like it! I wasn't sure if the chapter was going to run well... that's why I didn't think it was that good. It's hard to write from the view of someone who's dying. Trust me. It's quite confusing. Now, we're in the part of Kenshin that... well, lets just say it's not my favorite part. And it has NOTHING to do with the new character that's coming in now, I swear. I just... don't like it was must as the rest.

_**The Legend of Himura Kenshin**_

**EPISODE 8- A New Battle! The Mysterious Beauty From Nowhere**

_Megumi's View_

I... can't... keep... this up...

How much longer am I going to have to run?

Kanryu has no right to send his men out to find me again. I told him I was leaving, and I wasn't coming back. He's already rich enough as it is. Why does he need me to keep making opium for him? I can't do this anymore! Is taking people's lives really the profitable? I'm supposed to be a doctor, someone who restores life, not one who takes them!

And running in this kimono isn't helping either. I'm not built for this. I might need to become my own doctor when this is done. Isn't there anyone here that can help me?

There. A building. It's worth a shot, even if it does end up being thugs in there.

Gambling. Just my luck. I run into a gambling ring. And not even one of them has a weapon on them. The rooster head looks completely furious, and that red haired man... wait... is that a sword?

"You've gotta help me!"

There, I've got a hold of him now. He doesn't look very strong, but I'm sure he can buy me enough time to get out of this mess I'm in. And if he can't, the rest of them in here should be able to put up at least a decent fight long enough that I can keep running until I find somewhere safe.

Oh no. Here they come. I hope this man can do something... anything... I just have to get away from Kanryu's guards!

"No!"

How could all these guys like him touch me?

What... was that?

That man... in the white... he just saved my life. All that anger in him is being put on these men. Thank you, Kami-sama; I think I finally did something right by running in here! If he can do that without trying, I can't even begin to think of what else he could do. I think I'm safe here with this samurai and rooster head.

I just hope it stays that way. I can't go back to making opium.

I can never go back.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay. Megumi is HARD to write. I almost gave up. I hope that didn't suck too bad. I tried, I really did!

Love and hugs,

Crystal Renee


	9. Episdoe 9: The Strongest Group of Ninjas

**Disclaimer:** ... I DON'T OWN KENSHIN! NEVER HAVE! MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL! Watsuki owns him. If you wish to envy anyone, envy him. Yes. Hehehehehehehehehehe! 

**Author's Notes:** Okay. Part 9. Finally. : winces : My head hurts REALLY bad right now. I even took some medicine and it's not going away. I say we sue the people who make Tylenol and then go on a rampage! YES! O.O Did I just say that? LOL. Okay. Part 9. HERE WE GOES!

**_The Legend of Himura Kenshin_**

**EPISODE 9- The Strongest Group of Ninjas: The Horrible Oniwanbanshu**

_Sanosuke's View_

What kind of a bastard is Kanryu?

I may not like Megumi all that much, but forcing her to make opium is just wrong. Even I can't put up with that. And then to add to it, he's standing there threatening Ayame and Suzume to get her to go back with him and force her to make even more opium.

Making her kill more people.

Does money mean that much to that guy? Does it mean so much that he's willing to destroy Megumi's life, threaten the lives of Ayame and Suzume, and kill people to get more money? What kind of a fucking bastard is Kanryu?

All Megumi wanted was to be reunited with her family. I can't help but feel pity for her, since she had no choice in where she was lead. Kanryu sucked her up and made her cause death when she was supposed to be learning how to save people with new medicine.

And all this time, the only reason Megumi kept herself alive was to see her family. The only reason she put up with all this was so that one day, she could see the family she lost back in Aizu. All this time she put up with Kanryu, put up with making opium, put up with knowing that she was doing nothing but killing people, just because she wanted to see her family.

She would have killed herself if she didn't have a goal like that.

I can hear her crying on the other side of the tree. I don't care enough about the situation to try and make her feel any better... after all, it was her opium that killed my friend. I can leave her alone, though, to cry by herself. That's about all the comfort I can offer her.

That's all I will offer her.

I've got the distinct feeling that she's willing to go back to Kanryu if it means to save the dojo and the children. I have a feeling that she'll go back, and that she'll give up. As much as I don't trust her, I still have to keep her from doing that.

I'll meet her there at Kanryu's estate and try and talk her out of it.

After all, I may not like Megumi, but...

Even a kitsune like her deserves another chance.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG: beats self over head with stick : I am SO sorry! I had a really bad week, then I didn't have time to watch the episode to choose what I wanted to write about, and THEN I fell in an Inuyasha craze (which I am still in). I'm so sorry! FORGIVE ME! I hope this chatper was good. I tried hard to get Sano's voice on the whole Megumi situation, but darn it all, this is a HARD part to write! Oh well.

Love and hugs,

Crystal Renee


	10. Episode 10: Aoshi

**Disclaimer:** No. I still do not own Kenshin!

**Author's Note:** Ahh…such fun! I FINALLY GOT MY MOVIES BACK! LOL! Yes, that is my excuse for now posting this chapter sooner. Yes. Yes. Good excuse, and a TRUE one at that! LOL. Well, without further adieu, HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER! Yes! AND A NEW CHARACTER!

**_The Legend of Himura Kenshin_**

**EPISODE 10- Aoshi: Someone So Beautiful It's Frightening**

_Aoshi's View_

This woman was blindly brave. Megumi Takani understood that we were there, watching her every move as she attempted to stab Kanryu with her tanto. The Oniwabanshu may have saved him from her, but it is only because of the inevitable ending she would have found. We are going to leave Kanryu after this.

But first, I believe it is time to talk some sense into this obstinate woman. She's finally starting to stir. I'll leave her here in the observatory. If she's smart, she'll lay all of this to rest tonight before any of her friends can reach her.

Which, of course, they will not do. The Battousai is not the man he once was, even if he is still a formidable foe. But I am stronger than he. The Oniwabanshu are the strongest there is.

"Your friends from the Kamiya Dojo are here. They've been demanding that Kanryu let you go, however I highly suggest that you do not get your hopes up too high. There is not much of a chance that they will get up this far. What awaits you isn't rescue, I am afraid, but torture and death from Kanryu. This is the dagger that you brought with you. Suffering or escape, it's up to you to decide."

I truthfully hope this woman chooses to pick up her dagger and save herself from the tortures Kanryu is capable of. There is no way her friends will make it this far. If Hannya cannot slow them down in the front, I can be positive that they are all rid of before they arrive at the staircase to the observatory.

I'm done preaching to this woman. It is her decision if she is to blindly believe in a false strength possessed by the Battousai and his companions. I will leave her here to decide on her path. There is no further reason to persist this mater. It is her choice, not mine. She cannot fight herself, and if this is so, it is the smartest option to save herself from the pain she will be forced into before it occurs. No reason, even to see the family she lost long ago, should get in the way of her dignity.

For now, I must prepare myself for the Battousai's chance appearance between the two doors before me. My kodachi along with the kenpo techniques I have mastered will leave him with no place to attack. The Battousai's technique is strong on the offensive and weaker upon the defensive. If he cannot land a strike, he has no hope of winning.

Besides, it will be now that I will finally be able to prove to the world that the Oniwabanshu is the strongest of all. The only thing I need to achieve this goal is to defeat the strongest swordsman of the Bakumatsu to prove this.

With the demise and death of Hitokiri Battousai, the title of the strongest will be placed upon the Oniwabanshu and grace us for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**Author's Note:** OH MY GOD! I'm sorry if Aoshi is compeletly out of character. He's hard to write! Let me know what you thought!

Love and hugs—

Crystal Renee


	11. Episode 11: Farewell, the Strongest Men

**Disclaimer:** NO! 

**Author's Notes:** Uh... hides away I actually kinda... uh... forgot about this story... I'M SORRY! That and I, well, I don't know. Kick me now. I didn't mean to forget! People aren't that interested in this one, anyway. But I am proud of Adrenaline Adoration. I wonder if I can reach 100 reviews by chapter 5? We'll see! Now, to this story! Oh, and by the way, MY FIRST DVD GOT SCRATCHED! STUPID DVD PLAYER TRIED TO EAT IT!

_**The Legend of Himura Kenshin**_

**EPISODE 11- Farewell, the Strongest Men: The Clash Between Light and Shadow**

_Hannya's View_

We have served our Okashira as well as we could. We fought off Himura Battousai as long as we could, and we have all failed.

Beshimi.

Hyottoko.

Shikijo.

And myself.

The very people that our Okashira trained solely to fight, the ones who have no other place than that of the battlefield, have failed. Despite our training, despite being the best of the best, we all fell. And now we have only one other choice.

Kanryu has brought out the gattling gun, aiming it with that untrustworthy malice that seeps off his being, shooting recklessly at Himura and his friends, the girl, and our Okashira. We will not allow our Okashira to diehe is already injured, in his attempt to protect myself from the sinister end promised by the gattling gun. It only goes to show my own incompetence; I could have moved, and he would never have been injured.

We, the Oniwabanshu, will not allow our Okashira to die, not until our body lay mangled and destructed upon the floors of this ballroom. There is a specific order in which we must conduct this, a way that is trained into our minds to stop this all.

It begins with Shikijo. Being the broadest, and the one with the thickest muscle, he will be most capable of shielding the Okashira's body, and withstanding many bullet shots. He will not last long, though, so everything must go quickly.

Then, it is brash Hyottoko. He will cover Beshimi, who will jump in with his poison spiral darts, jamming it into the magazine of bullets, and rendering the gattling gun useless at that point. All three will lose their lives in the process, but if it is to save our leader, we have no regrets.

And now, I must also face my fate.

"Megumi Takani is in the Observatory on the third floor. Battousai, pick up your reverse blade sword. I'll take the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu as my souvenir to the underworld."

And I sprint off. Battousai should be able to reach is sword while I make the diversion and Kanryu aims his gun at me.

"Hannya!"

"Farewell, Okashira!"

And as I fall, the bullets raining within my body, I see Battousai lift up his sword. With his vow never to kill, and to protect those around him, I know that our Okashira will survive. I can now close my eyes, without any regrets.

I can die.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well, that was different. Not too difficult, but not too easy, either. Hope you liked! Remember to review!

Love and hugs

Crystal Renee


	12. Episode 12: The Birth of a Boy Swordsman

**Disclaimer:** Yet again, no, I do not own Kenshin. I am far too poor to. I apologize to any hearts in which this fact breaks.

**Author's Notes:** Okay. I didn't forget this time, the story just never crossed my mind… too much has been going on at the moment for me to really pay attention to writing (not to mention I'm in a Kenshin rut right now). So yes. My grandmother died June 10th, and we've been dealing with her medical problems for a few weeks now. I just haven't had the ability to write while I've been worrying over her and fixing problems with friends and such. You'll have to forgive me.

**_The Legend of Himura Kenshin_**

**EPISODE 12- The Birth of a Boy Swordsman: The Battle of First Apprentice, Yahiko**

_Tsubame's View_

I never meant for him to get involved in this; I didn't want anyone else to have to deal with the things I am. Why did Yahiko-chan make my misfortune his own?

Why did he try so hard to protect me? I don't like seeing anyone injured on my behalf; they wouldn't stop beating him. All that hitting, kicking, all the violenceand all Yahiko-chan was trying to do was get them to leave me alone. I had to give them the key. I couldn't stand to see Yahiko-chan like that any longer; he was in so much pain.

I've never seen a face laced with so much regret, anguish and disappointment. I've disappointed him so much, I know. He has a problem with hiding his emotions; they're in plain view from his eyes.

He was never supposed to get involved; this is my own problem, and no one else needs to carry the burden of it for me. I didn't ask for help, therefore I didn't need it. A slap is nothing to me, and it seems so selfish of me to cry because of it after watching how hard they beat Yahiko-chan. They would have continued if I hadn't of given them the key to Tae-san's home. I don't think he would have gotten out of there in very good health if I hadn't of requested them to stop.

And he's still fighting for me. Yahiko-chan isn't going to give up, and why he feels as if he has no choice but to protect me and stop them, I'll never understand.

As long as he tries, I will support him. He's gotten this far with wood against metal; there is no reason why he can't continue. This is his fight just as much as it is mine; if anything goes wrong, he has his friends close by to stop it. Until this fight is over and he has defeated his final foe, I will support him.

"You can do it! You have to, so please win Yahiko!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I did kinda skip around in the episode (I apologize) but Tsubame is so hard for me to write. I guess my skills aren't that grand. And you all have to forgive the shortness of my chapters. They aren't meant to be sixteen pages long—1 to 2, at the most. The whole story is going to have 95 chapters at least. I think that's long enough.

Love and hugs—

Crystal Renee


	13. Episode 13: Strive for the Grand Champio...

**Disclaimer:** I still do not have the rights to Kenshin. I don't, I don't, I don't.

**Author's Notes:** I'm not going to apologize for not updating this story anymore. I feel like crud for not being able to keep up with it, but it is NO WHERE a bad as my inability to updated Building the Hitokiri. Those people deserve a BIG apology. But just for you guys, I'm taking this chapter to a comical portion of the episode instead of concentrating on the biggest part of the whole episode.

**_The Legend of Himura Kenshin_**

**EPISODE 13- Strive for the Grand Championship: Toramaru's Sumo Battle Log!**

_Kaoru's View_

I have to do it. There's no holding back now. If I don't then Toramaru's just going to stand there and he'll let the rest of the wrestlers walk all over him. I can't let him do that.

Why can't he just realize the talent that he does have? He blocked a stone statue from falling on me with one hand! When he was thrown down, he moved purposely not to hit the pinwheel toy of the little boy. Those kinds of reflexes are what make a grand sumo!

And not to mention that he likes my cooking, which is more than I can say for some other freeloaders………

So I'll do it. I'm not saying I enjoy this; and I know Sano gets a kick out of watching me, but there is no other choice. If Toramaru can't get himself out there, then he'll just need a little bit of initiative and help to _push_ him out there.

Or in this case, pinch.

Hiking my sleeves, I stomp over to him, watching as he shakes and lets the self doubt fall throughout him. He is my pupil, even if it is just a temporary thing, but that still means that it is my job to motivate him in anyway that I can.

And since words don't work, I'll just have to use his mother's old remedy, and give him a big pinch on the buttocks.

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so it's not that funny… but at least I tried! If you wanna ready funny, then read a fic I've been co-authoring for a while, 'Colors of Love: Crimson and Ebony Trails'. You'll find it under RurouniNikkitch13's account. Enjoy. I hope this chapter wasn't as bad as I think it was. It's so hard to base a chapter, from Kaoru's view, on pinching someone in the butt. But just typing the words makes me laugh.

Love and hugs—

Crystal Renee


End file.
